On a printed circuit board of a television receiver there are constituted various circuit blocks such as a reception circuit block and a deflection circuit block. This is made possible because parts have been successfully miniaturized. If such a printed circuit board is manually tested, it will be erroneously checked or erroneously adjusted on many occasions, and the testing procedures will take a considerable time. An automatic testing apparatus is therefore demanded.